Conventionally, toilets require that a user manually lift a toilet lid and seat when necessary. Some toilets require that a flush handle be manually depressed to actuate flushing of the toilet. However, many users of toilets are uneasy about touching these parts of a toilet, particularly in public restrooms, due to fear of contamination.
Therefore, a toilet actuating system for actuating the seat, lid and flush functions of a toilet using foot-actuated pedals is needed.